1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface for a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) for use within a mobile radio communications device Mobile Equipment (ME) such a cell phone handset and to a related method of transferring data to/from the UICC.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known ME used within mobile radio communications networks employ UICCs upon which an increasing amount of data, and thereby application possibilities, can be stored.
Known interfaces between the UICC and the ME are described in existing Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specifications (for example, TS31.111) and it is known for these to allow the ME to deliver some form of location information/data to the UICC.
This is generally achieved by way of the current USIM toolkit feature employing the terminal response of the Provide Local Information command, and via the Envelope Event Download Location Status.
However, such location information generally only comprises the Mobile Country Code (MCC), the Mobile Network Code (MNC), the Location Area Code (LAC) and the Cell Identity Value (Cell Id).
Thus, as will be appreciated, the interface for the UICC has a capability allowing for the transfer of some location data although the capabilities of the interface are somewhat limited in that the most specific element of location information that the interface can handle comprises the Cell Id and which of course relates to the cell in which the MD/ME is located. Since the area of one cell could be relatively large, for example in the area of several square kms, the location data that can be handled by the interface is of limited value and of course cannot be employed within applications requiring more precise and accurate location information.
The current interfacing arrangements for the UICC within a mobile radio communications device are therefore disadvantageously limited and serve to restrict the nature of applications that could be employed on the UICC irrespective of the ongoing increase in storage capability/capacity thereof.